


Let's talk about sex, baby

by CherryColaForCB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryColaForCB/pseuds/CherryColaForCB
Summary: "Topaz."  Before Toni could react, the red-haired hurricane swept past her and sat down across from her."Blossom."  She returned her attention to the test. She had no desire to start another quarrel with the Queen of the school, so she planned to ignore her until she got bored."I need your help."  Cheryl began to look around, noticing that no one was watching. She leaned a little closer, dropping to a whisper."As eager as I am to help you, Queen, I have my own business to attend to."  Toni remembered how Cheryl had treated them the first time they'd met. As the girl was trying by any means to kick them out of school, closing any way to receive a decent education. So why the fuck would she even listens to her now?"Please."  Cheryl sounded pitiful. Topaz took a deep breath, looking up at the blushing girl. She'd never seen Cheryl so embarrassed, her eyes constantly darting around the place. Curiosity overcame her."What do you want?""You. I. Sex."  Cheryl whispered, leaning close to Toni's notes spread across the table.





	Let's talk about sex, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm working on something big and very special for me. But it will take some time. So I decided to share a little old work with you. Sorry for mistakes. Hope you like it!

Toni bit her lip between her teeth, frowning. She had been sitting and doing this test for half an hour and hadn't even made half the progress. She wasn't an idiot who didn't know a damn thing about chemistry, but these assignments were really hard. With the training they'd been given at Southside, she'd never been able to do it satisfactorily. Toni put down her pencil, pulling the milkshake closer to her.

She unknowingly chose Pop's for homework.   
She just didn't want to go home, where the bare walls of her trailer were waiting for her again, no one else was waiting for her. The girl was more comfortable here, where people are constantly scurrying and quietly humming musicians from the eighties.

But she was not going to sit long, because Jughead-the new leader-Jones gathered everyone in the White Wyrm in eight, and he did not care who had business or not. Toni picked up the pencil again, her eyes on the gnawed tip.

"Topaz." Before Toni could react, the red-haired hurricane swept past her and sat down across from her.

"Blossom." She returned her attention to the test. She had no desire to start another quarrel with the Queen of the school, so she planned to ignore her until she got bored.

"I need your help." Cheryl began to look around, noticing that no one was watching. She leaned a little closer, dropping to a whisper.

"As eager as I am to help you, Queen, I have my own business to attend to." Toni remembered how Cheryl had treated them the first time they'd met. As the girl was trying by any means to kick them out of school, closing any way to receive a decent education. So why the fuck would she even listens to her now?

"Please." Cheryl sounded pitiful. Topaz took a deep breath, looking up at the blushing girl. She'd never seen Cheryl so embarrassed, her eyes constantly darting around the place. Curiosity overcame her.

"What do you want?"

"You. I. Sex." Cheryl whispered, leaning close to Toni's notes spread across the table.

"Very funny, Cheryl." Toni snorted. There was no need to waste time even talking to her. Experience taught you nothing? In the bathroom, then? How did she repay you? Right, handed over to the Director, saying that you molested her.

"I heard Jughead told Betty about the fact that you like girls. I don't know who else to turn to." Cheryl bit her lip, wondering why she was even doing this.

"To anyone, Blossom, but certainly not to me." Toni broke down, tossing her pencil on the table and sipping her cocktail to angrily squeeze the tube between her lips.

"Hush, please." Cheryl glanced over her shoulder, but there were only a few elementary school kids and a couple of adults in the cafe. "No one knows my interests. Who else could take my virginity?"

Toni's eyes bulged and she coughed. Well, who would have a cocktail go down the right throat during such a confession? Topaz set her glass down on the table, leaning to one side and doubled over with an insistent cough. 

"Are you all right?" Cheryl was startled when Toni started to wheeze.

"Absolutely." Toni took a deep breath, wiping tears from her eyes. "But that's the dumbest joke I've ever heard." 

Topaz slowly began to cool. She wanted to quarrel to this girl 24/7, but now she saw a strange detachment and fear in the voice of the one that was interesting.

"So what? Can I count on you?" Cheryl looked around again, as if every visitor was watching her and listening to what she was saying to The Southside serpent. As if everyone was going to find out her dirty secrets.

“Are you a virgin? Cheryl nodded reluctantly, her cheeks flushing even more. "Wow. This is unexpected."

"Aren't you?" Blossom was embarrassed to say such a thing, but she had made up her mind to come to Toni.

"What? No, of course not." Toni snorted as the redhead's face twisted in pain. 

Topaz rolled her eyes at her stupidity, reaching across her notes to place her hand on the back of Cheryl's.

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I just can't be a virgin with the number of partners I've had." 

Cheryl nodded, more to her thoughts than to Toni's revelation, but she didn't take her hand away. 

"So why should it be me? Isn't that weird, Cheryl? We hardly know each other. And isn't it more practical to find someone who doesn't know you at all, so the rumors don't spread? You're not afraid I'll tell the whole town because I'm a terrible Southside serpent?"

"Will you tell someone?" Cheryl panicked, looking up at Toni in confusion. The pink-haired woman didn't know Cheryl. She'd never panicked so much in front of other people. She always proudly and lifted her head, showering the men with dirt. But now she was particularly vulnerable.

"No. It just doesn't work that way. You should losing virginity with the person who knows you well, who you like, maybe, you even have to love such a person. But it's not me, Cheryl."

"Have you had it?"

Toni bit her lip, replaying in her head all the partners she'd shared her bed with.

"No. But I'm just not interested in feelings and relationships. I don't remember most people because it happened at parties. Especially since I don't want to date some Southside jerk."

Cheryl smiled, looking more and more at Toni's hand, which was warming and gently stroking her knuckles with her thumb.

"Aren't you from Southside?"

"True." Toni smiled too, although she wanted to give yourself a slap in the face and yell at that nasty rich bitch. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to get out of there every day of my life."

"I can't find a person who loves me because it's not there. I not am capable love, and no one capable fall in love such as me. After all I am jealous, spite filled, starving emotional anorexic." Blossom was upset again, and her lips closed again in a thin line.

Toni frowned. She's HBIC, damn it, she has to think everyone wants to be with her. Why does she have such thoughts in her head, who put them there?

Topaz even could not think that the facade of the Blossom so fragile. No one, apparently, never particularly not showed attention to her, caring about her personality, so she so easily opened strangers.

"Who thinks so? I'll kick his ass."

"My mom." Toni's heart skipped a beat. She had not known her mother, who had died in childbirth, but she was sure her mother would have loved her. She would never allow her to be thought of like that. 

"Your mom is a mean old bitch who doesn't dare say that. She's fucking wrong, Cheryl."

Blossom glanced at Toni, trying to find a trick in her eyes. But it was not there, which was strange for Topaz herself.

"Why would you lose your virginity?" 

"Everyone around me is talking about sex; a lot of guys are suggesting it. But I know I can't do it with a boy, but I really want to." Cheryl lowered her head, looking down at her lap.

"Do you want to meet me at my house this weekend?" - Toni itself taken aback, after, as blurted out such, but was already late, after all eyes Cheryl lit up the most a real hope.

"Is this real, or are you trying to make fun of me?" 

"Give me your number and I'll pick you up on Friday night."

-

"Why couldn't I go in my car?" Cheryl hovered awkwardly by the pink-haired woman's bike as she placed the red-haired's small backpack in the trunk. 

"Because we hate northerners on the Southside. Especially Blossoms. You're safer with me."

Toni finished by walking over to the motorcycle and handing Cheryl her helmet. She was used to riding unprotected, but this girl didn't have to risk herself. Cheryl obediently put on her helmet, sitting behind Toni and putting her arm around her waist.

"You're so calm today." Toni chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything terrible to you."

It didn't take long to get to Southside because Toni preferred to drive fast, and she picked Cheryl up at almost eight, so the roads were empty.

Sunnyside was a small trailer home for most serpents, but it was pretty cozy. No broken bottles, barbed wire and drunken gangs attacking passers-by. All Cheryl could see were poorly lit streets with dozens of trailers. It was at one of these tin boxes that they stopped.

"You live here?" Cheryl stepped carefully to the ground as Toni put the bike on the running Board and turned off the engine. The girl looked quite petite on such a bike, but no less stunning. Cheryl loved the view.

"I wasn't born into a family of millionaires, Cheryl. I lived here with my uncle, but he moved to New York two years ago and left it to me."

Toni went to the door, fumbling for the key under one of the flower pots. She opened the iron door, letting Cheryl into the darkness, the claustrophobic hell.

"It's a nice here." Cheryl said as Topaz followed and turned on the light. There were only two rooms: a living room with a kitchen, and a bedroom right down the hall. Blossom hoped there was a bath, too.

"You can change in the bathroom while I make you something to eat."

Cheryl breathed a sigh of relief when she found out about the hygiene spot, but it seemed odd that Toni wanted her to feel comfortable.

"Why do I need to change and you something to cook? Shouldn't we do something?"

"What?" Toni walked over to Cheryl, giving up trying to find something to eat in the refrigerator. The girl backed away, her back against the wall as Toni came close and placed her hands on either side of Blossom's head. "You want to have sex right here? Maybe on the floor or on the dining table? There's nothing to eat anyway."

Cheryl shook her head in fear. Her lower lip began to quiver and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

Toni whispered as she freed Cheryl.

"You really think I'm so bad, but you're still asking me to be? What did you expect me to do now, pounce on you and rape you? I've never been asked to take someone's virginity, so I can be a little pushy. I don't have any experience with girls like that, Cheryl, so please do what I tell you, okay? You go and change into something more comfortable and not in a dress and heels."

Cheryl sighed and nodded, obediently going into the other room with her things. Toni closed her eyes, leaning against the wall where blossom had stood.

Are you fucking crazy or what? You want that crazy woman to file a report on you as soon as she gets out of here? And see an article in the gold and blue of the rape of a teenager by serpent's gang member.

Sometime later, the girls sat in the room Toni on her bed. Toni found herself a pair of loose shorts and a tank top, while Cheryl sat in a silk robe that obviously cost as much as Topaz's entire wardrobe. It even became interestingly, wears whether a redhead the usual clothes, or same prefers all so pretentious?

"Well, where do you want to start?" Toni straightened her legs, leaning on her hands and tilting her head to one side. Cheryl sat by the pillows, her legs tucked under her, her robe covering her.

"I don't know. Where do you usually start?" Blossom wasn't wearing makeup, though Toni didn't insist. But she did look magical without the bright red lips and eyeliner. Her bushy, almost colorless eyebrows were furrowed like a small child's.

"It's going to be different with you because you're not ready for what I usually do." Toni thought for a moment. As at all strip virginity? She remembered how a couple of years ago a guy, older than her by six years, at a party rudely invaded her with his huge cock. It hurt like hell, she was screaming, but he didn't care. After that, she chooses her own partners.

"How do you give yourself pleasure? I need to know what you like." Toni smiled for the hundredth time, noticing the flushed cheeks she wanted to pat. But Topaz restrained herself, forcing the thought from her mind. She liked Cheryl, maybe even liked her at one point, but it passed. She was an incorrigible bitch who didn't put people in anything.

"I can't talk about it…"

"Are you shy?" 

Blossom nodded, pulling her robe tighter around her as if it would help her escape Toni's scrutiny. She was one step away from ending it all and running as fast as she could.

"Whatever you say in this trailer stays here, don't worry. We will not be able to start, if you're so uptight. Do you want me to start first, and you'll understand what I'm asking?"

"Yes, please." Cheryl was tense, and Toni wanted to relax her.

"Well, I usually prefer girls, your data is correct. Sex with guys is more like a drunken head for thrills, and with girls-it's for relaxation and real pleasure. Are you touching yourself, Cheryl?"

Blossom buried her face in her hands, hiding her embarrassment and nodding vigorously.

Toni's heart skipped a few beats.

Nooo! Don't fall into that abyss, Topaz! Yes, she's madly sweet, innocent, devilishly beautiful, charming, intelligent, want to touch every part of her porcelain skin... Yeah really, Topaz. Well, you're an idiot.

"But you've never done anything else? Just playing with your clit, right?"

Cheryl took a deep breath and nodded again, her face hidden.

"No, Cher, that won't do. Show me your face, I want to see you." Toni reached out, gently grabbing the redhead's wrist and pulling it away from her face. She looked like a small tomato that had just been plucked from a twig.

"I like that, too, but I prefer language, you know?" Cheryl frowned. "You haven't seen porn? Any movies, no? You know absolutely nothing?" It was amazing, but beautiful in its own way. Such a proud bitch was just a hurt child.

"It's awful. That's why I wanted to do it. I'm almost eighteen now, and I know less about sex than any fifth grader." 

"You know about having sex with guys because we did it in high school, but you don't know about girls, do you? Is that why you don't think you're interested in sex with boys?"

Cheryl shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never felt attracted to boys." She began very timidly, but Toni boldly put her hand on the knee that opened from under the robe to stroke it in soothing circles. "I only dated and kissed them because everyone else did. But in high school, I had a friend for whom I had real feelings. I wanted to hug her and kiss her, but my mom decided we shouldn't see each other. She asked Heather's parents to leave town while she was in a good mood."

"You won't find a person in this town who hates your mother more than I do, now for sure." Cheryl smiled ruefully, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"So you think you're a lesbian, right?"

Cheryl nodded, looking more boldly into Toni's eyes. She just had to help her to accept herself; maybe she doesn't have to affect her body physically. Although, fuck, fucking wanted to touch. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch, making Toni want to run his lips over it. And she was given a chance, why did she delay these stupid conversations? 

"Tell me, Cher."

"You may not know, but that nickname..." Toni knew they were trying to distract her, but she wouldn't let them.

"Je parle francais, bebe." Toni said, noting the puzzlement in Cheryl's eyes, and then the odd smile. "Dis-le, Cher." 

"I'm gay." Cheryl said it softly at first, but she seemed to understand why Toni had asked her to say it. "I'm gay."

"You see, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Cherry." Toni smiled broadly, ignoring the nasty voice in her head reminding her not to trust the northerner.

"Thanks, Toni. I was so afraid that when it left my lips, everything would stop being the way it is. I instinctively suppressed it because my mother hates that part of me and I still want to win her over.

"Fuck your mom, Cheryl. You're beautiful the way you are"

"Do you really think so?" Blossom blushed again, and it was strange, but Toni pushed all thoughts away. She didn't know this girl, so her every move could seem strange, so why notice it?

"You'll be easily surprised, so I can start, if you don't mind?"

"Are you asking me?" Cheryl looked surprised, as if no one had ever asked her what she wanted.

"Anything that happens today will only happen with your consent. Every step of the way, I'll talk to you. I want to help your body get free, but first a few more questions, okay?"

Cheryl nodded vigorously. She was returning to the enthusiasm with which she had apparently come to Tony the day before yesterday at the Pop's.

"Have you seen a woman's body, yours or anyone else's?"

"No, I'm too embarrassed."

"Do you want to see me before we start?" Toni sat closer, catching Cheryl's hand and lacing her own fingers with hers. "If I'll see your body, you have the right to see mine."

"Really? I would like to." Cheryl whispered uncertainly, so Toni didn't wait for the girl to close again and change her mind.

She took her hand back, lifting her t-shirt to take it off. She hadn't put on her bra to undress and do it quickly, but she didn't want to hurry now. She saw Cheryl's gaze flick to her bare Breasts, and then she looked away.

"Do you know how to play by the rules, Cheryl?" Blossom nodded. "Nicely. Rule number 1: we talk to each other because I want to hear your voice and know your thoughts. Rule number 2: you do whatever you want. There's no framework, nothing you're not allowed. You are the mistress of this night. One last rule: you're not shy, Cher. If I just took your virginity, it wouldn't make any difference. You have to learn to desire something and achieve it."

"Can I ... can I touch...?" Cheryl lifted her chin. Toni thought that even her ears were beginning to flush. Topaz took Cheryl's wrist, drawing her cold fingers to her bare chest. 

"Rule number two, Cher. It's yours."

Blossom shifted nervously, running her fingers boldly but almost weightlessly over the delicate olive skin. She had never seen anything like it. If her own Breasts felt like something she needed to change, Toni's were perfect. 

Cheryl ran the pad of her thumb over the swollen nipple, causing Toni to moan and squeeze the sheet between his fingers. Blossom tore her hand away.

"It's all right, Cheryl. It just felt good. Did you touch yourself like that?"

"No. My mother always said that God would punish me for adultery, so I tried to do it only as a last resort, when I could not stand it anymore."

"We don't mention your mother again, okay? She's just an unsatisfied monster." Cheryl chuckled.

"That's right."

"Can I try something? I know about rule two, but I want to touch you so much." 

Blossom felt strange warmth in the pit of her stomach at the tone of Toni's voice. She wanted the knot in her stomach to untie, so she nodded, though not consciously.

"Do you trust me?" 

"Yes, Toni. You can do it."

Toni chuckled, because Cheryl didn't even realize what she was craving. Her panties became unbearably wet when her slender fingers touched her breasts. She had sex in a half-drunken state, so as not to think about it, but, it turns out, on a sober head feelings are exacerbated a million times. Or it was just one person acting like that.

Toni shifted position, kneeling in front of Cheryl. She untied the sash on her robe and pushed the fabric back over her shoulders. Cheryl wore a very sexy lingerie set, but Toni could not enjoy it, winding her fingers behind the girl's back and unbuttoning the clasp of her bra. She removed it with Cheryl's permission, returning the robe to its place.

Her eyes lit up with unbearable lust as she absorbed the image of luscious milk-colored breasts. She gently pushed Cheryl onto her back, hovering over her.

"Are you ready to do that, ma cherie?" 

"Yes, please." Cheryl whimpered, placing her hand on Toni's bare back and pulling her closer, which was a surprise.

She grinned, leaning down to touch the redhead's neck with her lips. Cheryl jerked, then relaxed, spreading out across the pillows. Topaz traced a slow trail of kisses down the yielding skin, biting lightly at the protruding collarbone. She wanted to play with these gorgeous Breasts, and even more wanted to throw those long legs over his shoulders and lick it completely.

Toni had almost reached her prize when she felt fingers in her hair pulling her head up. She glanced at Cheryl, making her hips tighten involuntarily. Pink lips were parted on the floor exhale, red curls on a white pillow and ragged breath.

She pulled Tony closer, which she couldn't resist.

"Rule number two, Toni." Cheryl let out a ragged breath, glancing at Topaz's lips. "It's gone; I want you to surprise me."

Toni was taken aback by Cheryl's serious voice. She certainly hadn't expected this. The girl was unable to restrain herself, but then she would regret it, because it is one of her only rules. No kissing. But she leaned forward, taking her full lips with hers and sharing one moan with Cheryl. The room was very hot, but Toni wasn't going to stop. She devoured Cheryl, teaching her the best French kiss she could muster, while her hands wrestled with the fabric of her robe, tearing it to hell.

"Down, Toni." Cheryl moaned as Toni's tongue slid into her mouth.

"Rule two doesn't apply anymore, you're in my power."

Toni pulled back to sink down on her chest, covering it with kisses. She tasted the slightly salty sweat on her skin and knew she'd never been with someone so stunning.   
She ran her tongue over the nipple, pulling a sweet moan from Cheryl's mouth. Her task was how to pay attention to the beautiful redhead's third size, who wanted to suck, bite, and kiss all day long. She left a lot of hickeys on the tender skin, causing Cheryl in her arms to rush around the bed.

"Will your virginity to wait until tomorrow?" Toni had already gone downstairs as planned, throwing her gorgeous toned calves over her back. 

"You want to do it tomorrow?" Cheryl was surprised Toni wanted to get rid of her as quickly as possible, wasn't she?

"All weekend, Cherry. You're too sweet." Toni leaned forward, hooking a finger into her panties and pulling the fabric aside. She licked her lips, seeing wet girl's pussy. What pleasure would they both get from it…

Toni grinned, running her tongue hungrily over the hot folds, making Cheryl scream.

"It'll be easy, like I said." Toni didn't want to be embarrassed, so she yanked the fabric away, ripping the underwear apart and throwing it on the floor. Cheryl leaned back against the pillow, crumpling the sheet. "Touch your breasts, Cher. It'll be even nicer, come on."

Blossom obeyed, letting out a louder moan.

Toni didn't mock her too much, frantically cleaning her arousal with her tongue. She wanted to give her an orgasm, then another, and another. The girl seemed like a drug, and it was in Toni's best interest to run, but she was no longer in control of her feelings.

She licked the length of it, pausing at the entrance. The girl lowered her fingers to the vagina, expanding the walls quite a bit to dive inside with her tongue. Immediately she felt a furious tremor in the body of the red-haired woman and she screamed, abundantly ending right Topaz on the tongue.

"Oh, my God, Toni. It was so..." Cheryl gasped. Her chest heaved with ragged gasps. "I've never experienced anything like this before." 

"Never say never, doll. We'll do so much more that you'll be in seventh heaven." 

"Kiss me, Toni." Cheryl blushed, but she sounded authoritative. 

"You're going to let me come first, okay? I can't take it any longer." Toni reached into her shorts as Cheryl protested.

"Take them off, please. I want to see you do it."

Toni smiled contentedly. Apparently Cheryl understood its lessons, that need not fear explore.

She pulled off her clothes, sitting down so Cheryl could see perfectly. She spread her legs apart, running her fingers over her wet pussy and letting out a moan. The girl did not want to stun Cheryl even more, but she always masturbated the same way. She held up two fingers to the entrance, forcing them inside. She didn't even know at first which of them moaned louder, her or Cheryl. Topaz came as quickly as she had ever come.

Cheryl's eyes blazed as she yanked Toni out of her orgasm.

"Will you do this to me?"

"Of course, ma cherie, whatever you want. Now, let's do everything we can to get you to orgasm in every way before you lose your virginity."

Toni leaned over the girl again, taking her leg and wrapping it around her waist. As soon as their clit touched, Toni felt a frenzied wetness and heat.

"You're mine this weekend, Blossom. It was necessary to choose the partner more accurately, instead of to go to the first got."

"Believe me, Topaz, I chose long and deliberately." Cheryl wrapped her hand around the pink-haired girl's neck, drawing her into a hard kiss and starting to move against her.


End file.
